


Peggy Carter vs. Christmas Shopping

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 'Cause what is Christmas without smut?, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy hates shopping, and she hates Christmas shopping even more. Now with optional smutty follow-up!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the fabulous geekruminations for betaing!

Peggy Carter was on a mission. Not a mission for the Los Angeles SSR, where she now was based. Not a mission as a favor for Jack Thompson in the New York office. Not a mission having to do with Leviathan or HYDRA or even Dottie Underwood. This mission was much more dire and, in her opinion, much more dangerous.

Peggy Carter had to go Christmas shopping. 

She hated shopping in general, choosing either to shop via mail order or let Ana Jarvis make clothing for her, but Christmas shopping was particularly dreadful. Crowds, outrageous price hikes, overly enthusiastic salespeople, unruly children, unruly adults... did she mention the crowds? She’d waited too long to order from the catalogs this year, and now with it being a few days before Christmas, she had to resort to setting foot inside a department store. She shuddered at the thought as she walked down the street. At least the weather was pleasant and she didn’t need to deal with snowdrifts or ice patches.

She had to get a few things for Daniel, a little gift for the Jarvises, and something perfume-like or makeup-like for Rose. She didn’t bother with Howard, because what did one buy the man who had enough money to buy his own country?

Three or four gifts. That shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes, and she’d even have time to stop at the deli to bring back lunch for her and Daniel. She could do this.

After a quick stop to the deli to place her order, Peggy walked the few blocks to The Broadway. It was imposing; a 10-story behemoth taking up more than one square block. Luckily she’d called ahead and knew that the women’s and men’s departments were on street level, which would take care of Daniel and Rose. Then she would zip upstairs to the fifth floor to pick out crystal or some such trinket for the Jarvises. In, out and back at the office in no time.

She took a deep breath and put her hand on one of the double doors, only to have the handle yanked away by the door flying open.

“Excuse me!” she yelled at the man running from the store. 

Barely a second later a young blonde woman ran through the same door, shouting, “That man took my purse! Everything I have for Christmas shopping is in there!”

Peggy didn’t think twice; she turned and ran after the man. She noted that for being overweight, he ran pretty fast. He was several paces in front of her but she closed the distance by the time he made a sharp left turn into an alley between the department store and another building. 

She easily sidestepped a metal trash can the man had pushed on his way down the alley. She was quite adept at running in heels, but running in an uneven, pothole-filled alley was challenging, and the sidestepping caused her to go down, catching herself on one knee. A quick glance at her shoe showed part of the heel missing. 

“Bloody hell,” she mumbled as she got back up and continued pursuit.

She could hear his huffing and puffing as they ran down the alley, and she once again closed the distance between them. It was then she noticed something ahead: a chain-link fence blocked his escape. She heard him yell an expletive and he skidded to a stop. He turned and looked at her, spit out another expletive, then tossed the woman’s purse aside before turning back and climbing the links. Within seconds, Peggy was at the fence, grabbing his ankles and yanking hard. He didn’t budge but she tried again, and his grip slipped on the links and he went to the ground face-first. She let go of his ankles, whipped out a set of handcuffs, and had him secured in less than 10 seconds.

A back door opened a crack and an elderly gentleman popped his head out. He had on a white smock and a jeweler’s loupe in his hand. Peggy surmised he was one of the workers in the jewelry department, which was on street level. He looked at her cautiously, then looked down at the man -- whose nose was bloodied from his fall -- then back to Peggy.

“Call the authorities,” she barked as she whipped out her badge. “Tell them a federal agent has stopped a thief.”

The elderly man’s wary expression never wavered. He simply turned his back to her and went to a table inside the small room. Giving one last glance back to Peggy, he picked up the phone and started speaking.

\-----------

Peggy limped into the bullpen, her hands smoothing her blouse. She ignored the rips in her nylons and the dried blood on her knee. She ignored the grease and dirt marring her white blouse. At least she had worn a navy blue skirt, which didn’t look worse for wear. Her shoe, however, was irreparably harmed, the large chunk missing from the heel making it difficult to walk. She made it to her desk without incident, other than the shoe imbalance, and sat down. She knew all eyes were upon her but ignored them, opening a file folder and pretending to be enthralled with its contents.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daniel’s office door open. She glanced up and he was looking directly at her.

“Carter, in my office,” Daniel said, moving away from the doorway. She saw him sit back behind his desk as she approached the door. 

“Yes, Chief?”

“Close the door,” he said as she entered. She did, then sat in the chair across his desk from him.

“Are you okay, Peg?”

She nodded. “Of course. Why do you ask?”

His elbows were on his desk, his fingers forming a steeple in front of his chin. “Well, normally, you don’t take three-hour lunches, and I don’t get phone calls from LAPD about one of my agents being involved in an ‘incident’ at The Broadway. Also, normally when you return from lunch, you don’t look like you got in a fight in a back alley.”

“Funny you should say that…”

Daniel’s eyes closed and his hand involuntarily went to his forehead, middle finger and thumb taking their places at his temples. 

“Oh, it’s not that bad,” she said sharply. “I saw a man running from the department store and a woman ran out behind him, stating he stole her purse. He ran behind the store, into an alley. I followed. I couldn’t let him get away.”

He dug around in his desk drawer, then walked around the desk to sit on the edge in front of Peggy’s chair. His hand out, he offered her a handkerchief. She took it and dabbed at her knee. His hand went to her face, thumb brushing against her cheek. For just a second, she forgot where they were and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

Almost as quickly, it was gone and she looked up, glancing quickly at the blinds, which were drawn. His eyes followed her gaze.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “They can’t see in if the blinds are turned up. And I’m just getting some dirt on your face.”

She smiled. “Sure you are.”

He returned the smile. “That was a good thing you did. Not smart, but good.”

“Not smart? I stopped a purse snatcher.”

“By yourself, without backup. You had no idea if he was armed.”

“He took that woman’s money. She said it was all she had for shopping for the holidays.”

He nodded. “What were you doing at The Broadway anyway?”

“Uh... shopping.”

Daniel’s hand went to her forehead, as if checking for a temperature. “Are you sure you’re okay? You didn’t hit your head?”

“Very funny.”

“You hate shopping, Peggy. You hate it more than I do.”

“True, but I didn’t get to the mail catalogs in time. I had no choice.”

“Did you get everything you needed?”

“I didn’t even get inside the store,” she said with a heavy sigh. “I still need to get something for Rose and the Jarvises and yo.... uh, a few others.”

“Like who?”

“You know who,” she said, sneering at his infuriating smile.

He took her hand in his. “You don’t have to get me anything, Peg. I don’t need a shirt or jacket or cologne or anything else. I have the only Christmas present I want: you.”

“Daniel Sousa,” she said, rolling her eyes, “that’s sappy, even for you.”

He laughed. “You’re right, but I mean it. You moving in with me makes this the best Christmas I’ve had in years.”

She met his gaze. “This does promise to be a memorable holiday season for us, doesn't it?”

They shared a silent moment between them. It was something that was getting easier with each passing day. They did not need words to express how much they loved each other. One look said it all.

“It's almost five,” he said, letting her hand go. “I have a few things to finish up here. Why don't you go home, get cleaned up and we'll go out to dinner?”

“I have a better idea. Why don't I go home and get cleaned up, you bring takeout for dinner, and we’ll see where the evening takes us?”

His lips curled up into a conspiratorial smile. “Well, you did have quite an ordeal. Maybe a nice soak in the bathtub? Or perhaps a back rub?”

“I do believe I did wrench my back tackling that thief,” she said, brushing a hand on his arm. “A back rub would help tremendously. Maybe for my ankle, too?”

“Anywhere you want, Peg.”

Suddenly her expression changed to one of disappointment. “Bloody hell, I still need to go Christmas shopping.”

“We have a few days,” he said. “We’ll take care of it together.”

“You very well cannot come with me if I am shopping for you.”

“I told you, Peggy. I don’t need anything.”

She crossed her arms in front of her. “You have to have something to unwrap on Christmas.”

His answering smile was as wolfish as can be.

“I meant a present, Daniel. A nicely wrapped box with a bow on it?”

“Okay, fine. We’ll split up once we get in the store.”

She rose from her chair, slightly towering over his sitting form. “You don’t trust me to go to that store by myself, do you?”

“I trust you in a store, I just don’t trust that you can stay out of trouble.”

His hand pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Without thinking, she leaned down and kissed him, a soft but still demanding kiss. Her hand found his, locking fingers as the kiss intensified.

Before it got out of control, she pulled back and smiled.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“Just giving you a sneak peek at your present.”

He grinned. “Can’t wait to unwrap this present later.”

She walked away, hand on the door handle. She looked at him over her shoulder. “If you’re lucky, you won’t even need to unwrap me.” 

Peggy smiled at his groan and opened the office door, limping out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut part. NSFW, obviously.

Peggy sighed as she lowered herself into the hot rose-scented water. Although chasing and capturing the Christmas shopping thief did get her heart rate up, it hardly was the most strenuous of chases. Still, her muscles thanked her for the heat of the water. Bubbles licked her skin as she settled against the high back of the tub. She straightened her legs out and her scraped knee complained as soon as it hit the water. Ignoring the pain, she sighed again and did her best to melt against the cast iron surface beneath her.

She knew Daniel had yet to use the clawfoot tub, always using the separate shower. She understood; it was much easier for him to step inside a shower stall than to get himself into -- and back out of -- a bathtub. That was why the tub was practically brand new, and she had claimed it as her own. In the few weeks she had been living here, she had claimed other areas of his house as her own: part of his closet, the left side of his bed… _their_ closet now, _their_ bed now. He insisted on saying that, which made her heart swell.

She had no idea how long she had been in the tub when she heard the front door open, then close. After several seconds, she heard, “Peg?”

“In here,” she yelled, letting her eyes close again until she heard his crutch approaching. She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes, seeing the wolfish smile on his face. She shifted in the tub, sitting up.

“Don’t get out on my account,” he said, approaching the tub.

“I wasn’t planning on it. How about you join me?”

His nose scrunched. “But I’ll smell like roses.”

“There are far worse things that you could smell like than a rose.” She smiled seductively. “Besides, if you get in here, you can get up close and personal with your Christmas present. The more personal, the better.”

He looked as if he were weighing his options, then left the bathroom, and she thought she’d lost him. Damn, she was looking forward to soaking in the tub with him. She smiled as she saw him come back into the room, using both of his crutches this time. He moved to the toilet and sat down, unbuttoning his shirt. She watched, enjoying the view as his shirt hit the floor, then his undershirt. He stood, leaning against the countertop as he unbuckled his pants, lowering them to work on the prosthetic. He was no longer shy in front of her with his leg, knowing she couldn’t care less what it looked like. She never gave it more than a passing glance, choosing to focus on something a little higher up on his body that was perfectly healthy and never failed to send a jolt of arousal through her.

Undressed, he used the crutches to get himself to the edge of the tub. His eyebrow arched, obviously trying to devise a plan on how to get himself into the tub. Her hand reached out, wet fingers brushing over his good thigh, moving higher and higher until she took his half-hard erection in her hand.

“Peg, I need concentration to get into this tub without injury, to either of us.”

She moved her hand away from him, pouting for a few seconds before crowding herself to the far end of the tub, giving him room to get in.

“You haven’t been in a tub in a while?”

He shook his head. “Not since after the amputation. They used to make me get in a tub with epsom salt for therapy, but it took two orderlies to get me in and out.” He sighed. “I don’t think this is going to work.”

“Yes, it will,” she said, standing up, water and bubbles trickling down her skin. “Sit on the edge and hang onto me. Then you can flip your legs inside.”

His expression still said it wouldn’t work, so her hand went to his face, pulling him toward her into a kiss.

“I have every confidence you can do this,” she said after breaking the kiss. “You can do anything, Daniel. That’s one of the many reasons why I love you.”

Her words did the trick; he let both crutches drop to the floor as he sat on the edge of the tub, his hands on her hips. Her hands gripped his shoulders, steadying him as he quickly moved his good leg into the water. He splashed down into the tub, sending water over the edge. It wasn’t the most graceful entrance, but she said nothing. 

“You know that getting out of here will be even more of a challenge,” he said, leaning his back against the high edge of the tub.

“We’ll worry about that later.” She leaned against him, her back against his chest. “See, this is heaven, isn’t it?”

He hummed his approval as his arms wrapped around her, settling just below her ribs.

She snuggled her arse against him, feeling him stir. A moan escaped her lips as his hands cupped her breasts and his mouth settled next to her ear. Her hands went to his forearms, fingernails gripping his skin.

“ _This_ is heaven,” he whispered before his teeth nipped on her earlobe.

Her arse wriggled against his erection, pulling a moan from both of them. His fingers worked her nipples, tugging and twirling and doing everything that sent the most delicious shivers down her spine. Somehow he knew her body better than she did, intimately familiar with every spot that could bring her to the edge.

She gasped as one of his hands slipped between her legs, fingers brushing the inside of her thighs.

“Daniel,” she whispered as she bent her legs, letting her knees fall open and hit the edges of the tub. 

“Do you know what that does to me?” he asked against her ear. “You saying my name that way, like you want me more than anything?”

“I do. I want you.”

He moaned as his fingers pushed toward her entrance, dancing lightly on the sensitive nub just above, teasing for far too long.

“Yes,” she said on the end of a gasp as finally, finally, one finger entered her. 

She moaned and squirmed against him as his thumb settled on the bundle of nerves, rubbing in circles. His teeth nipped at the skin of her shoulder as he slipped another finger inside her. Her back arched, her shoulders pushing against his. She was so close, and he seemed to feel it as his thumb and fingers picked up speed. Her moans echoed off the walls of the bathroom, joined every so often with a moan or her name from him.

Before she knew it, the coil in her belly -- the one that had been growing ever since he got in the tub -- exploded, sending shockwaves through her body. She arched against him, her arse fully leaving the surface of the tub as she yelled out, muscles clenching around his fingers. Absently, she felt his thumb still stroking, riding out the storm with her. Finally, she collapsed back down, water splashing out of the tub. 

“Merry Christmas, Peg,” he whispered.

She let out a huff of breathy laughter. “I thought I was supposed to give you a Christmas present.”

“That was a present, believe me.” He thrust his hips against hers and she understood: he was rock-hard against her back.

She pulled away from him and turned in his arms. Her lips found his, her tongue thrusting inside his mouth, claiming what she knew was hers. Her hand traveled down his chest, down, down until it reached his erection. She stroked him, her thumb brushing over the tip. He moaned into her mouth as she turned even more, trying to fully face him but unable to because the tub was not wide enough. 

“Logistically, this isn’t going to work,” he said against her lips.

“Then we’ll continue in the bedroom.”

“But first, I have to get out of here.”

“Not a problem,” she said, standing up. “Someone wise once told me that sometimes you need to rely on others for help.”

He smiled. “I wondered when you’d throw that back in my face.”

She stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. After drying herself off, she bent down in front of the tub. 

“Grab my shoulders,” she said. “I’ll stand and you’ll stand with me.”

“Can you handle me?”

She looked up at him and smiled slyly. “Oh, I think I handle you quite well.”

He chuckled. “I meant my weight.”

His hands went to her shoulders and she stood slowly until he was standing as well. She toweled him off, lingering on his erection -- it needed to be dried thoroughly, too, right? -- before his hand stilled hers. She smiled and pulled his hand away, continuing to dry his legs, then putting the towel on the floor just outside of the tub. She grabbed the crutches and handed them to him.

“Thank you,” he said.

“No, thank _you_. That is the best bath I’ve ever had.”

He smiled as he positioned the crutches outside of the tub, then pushed off his good leg. She steadied him at his shoulders and waited until his foot was on the towel before letting go. He leaned forward until his lips met hers in a kiss that told her exactly what he wanted. That was good, because she wanted the same thing. 

As the kiss resolved, he nodded toward the doorway. “Ladies first.”

“You just want to look at my arse.” 

“Guilty as charged.”

She walked into the bedroom, stopping at the bed. He leaned his crutches against the side table and sat on the edge of the bed. His legs immediately opened and she stepped to stand between them. Her hands went to his hair, fingernails scratching at his scalp. He leaned his head against her stomach, his arms wrapping around her waist. Soon enough, his lips found her skin, kissing her abdomen and flicking his tongue at her navel.

“Where do you want me?” she managed to get out.

He looked up at her, confused.

“I am your Christmas present, remember? Wherever and however you want me, Daniel, I’m yours.” She fought a grin as she watched his eyes close.

“Shit, Peg,” he sighed.

It was then she realized she really _was_ giving him a gift. She was giving herself to him, no restrictions, no conditions. It was not something she took lightly yet she didn't hesitate offering it to him, knowing he would never abuse it.

“Your decision,” she said softly. “Where do you want me?”

Eyes now open, he looked up at her again. His hands smoothed from her waist down to her hips, then to her lower back, his gaze never leaving hers. His breathing was labored, and it was obvious he was trying to maintain control. 

“On top,” he said, his voice like sandpaper. “I want to watch you.”

She nodded as he moved himself onto the bed, lying on his back. She climbed onto the bed, then straddled his lap, rubbing herself against him over and over as she leaned over and locks her lips to his. Moans and groans filled the room until his hands stilled her hips.

“Condom,” he bit out.

“Yes.” 

She leaned away from him until she could reach the drawer of the side table. This splayed her completely over his body, and he took full advantage, his lips wrapping around her nipple.

He moaned against her breast, and she shuddered. Her hand faltered, stopping its search in the drawer. She gave in to the feeling of what his magnificent mouth was doing: teeth lightly biting, lips suckling, tongue lathing… Dear God, he was good at this.

“Daniel,” she whined. “You’re not making this easy.”

His mouth finally released her breast. “Good.”

She playfully slapped at him while she went back to her search, finding a condom and straightening her body out so she again was sitting above him. She met his gaze again and suddenly she was frozen in place. The look on his face -- love was there, and reverence, and desire, of course, but something else, something… powerful -- it made her realize that he was the man she could live with and love for a lifetime. She hadn't been looking for a partner for life, but there he was, sneaking into her heart with his sassiness, his intelligence, his gentleness, his respect for her and, most of all, his love.

She leaned down, kissing him softly and slowly, her mouth and tongue telling him how much she loved him and wanted him and _needed_ him. She was willing to give herself fully to him, and she felt in her heart that he realized this and knew the enormity of that offering.

Breaking the kiss, she straightened herself up. His hand went to her face, brushing a tear she hadn’t realized had fallen down her cheek.

“You okay?” he asked.

She nodded.

“You sure?”

“Just thinking about how much I love you,” she said, emotion thickening her voice.

“Peg.” His fingers tangled in her hair. “I love you, too. You know that, right?”

She nodded again. 

“Sometimes I can’t believe you’re here, that you’re with me. What did I do to deserve you?”

She laughed. “Obviously something bad.”

“No, it was something very good, good enough to earn the love of the smartest, sexiest and most beautiful woman on this planet.”

She shook her head. “There you go, being sappy again.”

“You secretly like sappy.”

She smiled; he was right, though only his brand of sappy worked for her. Her smile faded, the tears threatening again. 

“Make love to me, Daniel.”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, his expression telling her he was feeling the same intensity of the moment that she was. Why this was different, she wasn’t sure. It wasn’t the first time they’d made love, or the first time they had shared their feelings. Her mind flitted over the idea that it was the magic of the holiday, which made her bite back a smile. This had nothing to do with Christmas. She didn’t have a reason, but she knew there was something about this time, this moment, that made them both feel truly and fully connected to each other.

He took the condom packet from her hand, opening it as she moved off his body. He sheathed himself, and without warning, she straddled his hips and lowered herself onto him. She moaned as her head dropped back, her hair brushing over her back. 

“Damn,” he groaned. 

Her only answer was another moan. She started moving, gyrating her hips, rubbing herself against him. Then she lifted up, his hands gripping her hips as she dropped back down. Up again, down again, his hands guiding her each time. The rhythm started out slow but quickly ratcheted up. Her knee protested but she ignored it, not letting anything get in the way of their release. It was supposed to be about him, but she was so close once again, and she knew how much he took pleasure from her pleasure.

“Peg...”

“Yes, I’m close,” she whispered as her hand went between them, finding those nerves and stroking. 

He stilled her hips, letting his hips thrust up against hers. Every time he did it, he hit her cervix, and the feeling was like none other. He knew it pushed her closer to the edge, and between his thrusts and her finger, she was flying high again. She felt his erection twitch inside her, and within seconds, he yelled out her name. His hands held her hips in place, pushing himself as far inside her as he could go and holding there.

She finally collapsed, boneless and sated, against him. His arms draped over her, though he didn’t move other than his chest heaving up and down.

Once she caught her breath, she said the only thing she could think of: “Wow.”

“Yeah,” he answered. “That about sums it up.”

“Was that a good present?”

He laughed. “That may be the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten. Best present of any kind.”

She hummed her approval against his chest as his hands moved up and down her back. She wanted to raise her head and kiss him but she was too comfortable lying on him, bodies still joined. She started to drift off to sleep, lulled by the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

“By the way, I brought dinner,” he said after several minutes. “Neither of us got lunch, and we did work up quite an appetite just now.”

She laughed. “That we did.”

Finally, she lifted herself off of him, moving to his side and placing her chin on his chest. “Thank you, Daniel.” 

He met her gaze, his expression curious. 

“Thank you for being here for me,” she said quietly. “For being my better half. For being everything I never knew I wanted or needed in my life.”

He smiled. “Peggy Carter, that’s sappy, especially for you.”

She laughed. “I suppose it is, isn’t it?”

“I must be rubbing off on you,” he said, his hand burrowing in her hair. “I feel the same way. You make me want to be a better man, a better person. Unlike you, though, I knew you were everything I needed and wanted in my life.”

She smiled shyly. “I hope so.”

“I _know_ so.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I have an idea. Why don’t you go get the food, bring it in here and we’ll eat in bed?”

“Mmm,” she responded. “An excellent idea, though it does require me to get out of bed.”

“But if you hurry, you can get back here,” he said, patting her side of the bed, _their_ bed, “right where you belong.”

She smiled, knowing that he was right: By Daniel’s side was exactly where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> The Broadway was a real department store in Los Angeles in the 1940s. Thank goodness for the Department Store Museum website for info about the store! http://www.thedepartmentstoremuseum.org/2010/06/broadway-los-angeles-california.html.


End file.
